kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Aladdin
in saudai arabia is the Peddler who narrotes a tale in a dark desert the evil sorcerer Jafar and his parrot Iago along with Duke Igthorn and Toadwart get a scarab beetle from Gazeem which creates the cave of wanders Gazeem enters the cave but gets eaten alive and Jafar Iago Igthorn and Toadwart realise that they need the diamond in the rough in the market place in agrabah Razoul captain of the gaurds is chasing Aladdin street rat and his pet monkey Abu and the Gummi Bears arrive and befriend Aladdin and Abu and outwit Razoul but Prince Archemed arrives who is rude and arragont he enters the palace but Rajah the palace tiger chases him out and the Sultan talks with Jasmine about suitor business but Jasmine has a dream to be free meanwhile Jafar and the Sultan discuss the business of marrying a suitor he hypnotizes the Sultan into giving him the ring in which he does than Jafar goes to his chamber with Iago Igthorn and Toadwart to know who the diamond in the rough is meanwhile Jasmine disguises herself as a peasent and runs away on the street Aladdin is in love after seeing her he saves her from the fruit seller and runs meanwhile in the chamber Jafar finds out that Aladdin is the diamond in the rough and Duke Igthorn sees that the Gummi Bears are with him and they send the gaurds out to fetch them meanwhile Aladdin shows Jasmine his home but Razoul captures him and the Gummi Bears and Jasmine gets angry at Jafar for ordering the gaurds to kidnap Aladdin and Jafar announces that they were being sentance to death and Jasmine runs off crying and Igthorn ask Jafar how he is going to get the lamp and Jafar says by changing into an old man and Jasmine crying is comforted by Rajah meanwhile in the dungeon Abu rescues Aladdin and the Gummi Bears and the Old Man leads them out of the dungeon and into the desert they enter the cave of wonders inside they meet a magic carpet that leads them to the lamp but the cave erupts he hands the old man the lamp but than the Old Man tries to stab him but Abu bites his ankle and steals the lamp thus they fall back into the cave revealed to be Jafar in disguise he searches for the lamp but does not find it and returns to the palace and the Sultan tells Jasmine that he will fix everything in the cave Abu shows Aladdin and the Gummi Bears the lamp he rubs it and the Genie comes out and sings to them and rescues them from the cave meanwhile the Sultan upbraids Jafar telling him to discuss the prisoners with him before they are exicuted and Iago than tells Jafar that he should marry the princess and become the sultan and Jafar likes that idea so does Igthorn and he whispers his plan to Toadwart meanwhile Genie takes Aladdin Abu Carpet and Gummi Bears to an osasis and Aladdins first wish is to be a prince so that he can marry Jasmine and his wish is granted and Abu is an elephant and the Gummi Bears his royal gaurds meanwhile at the palace Jafar hypnotises the Sultan ordering him to make Jasmine his wife but his plan is foiled when Prince Ali comes into agrabah on a parade and Ali is ready to wed Jasmine but Jasmine is angry and Jafar has another evil plan Aladdin than takes Jasmine on a magic carpet ride and when they return Jasmine goes to bed but Razoul captures Aladdin and Jafar orders them to toss him into the sea and they do but Genie rescues him and they head for the palace meanwhile Jafar has the Sultan under his spell but Aladdin breaks the spell and exposes Jafar and the Sultan orders the gaurds to cease him but he escapes after discovering that he had the lamp Jafar and Igthorn send Iago and Toadwart to retrieve it at the palace Aladdin is depressed and decides to tell Jasmine the truth as he leaves Iago and Toadwart steal the lamp and present it to Jafar and Igthorn a ceremony goes on and Jafar is Genies new master his first wish is to be sultan and Igthorn and Toadwart are ready to surprise the Gummi Bears and Jafar unravils the Sultan and takes his turban and Genie is moving the palace meanwhile Duke Igthorn and Toadwart surprise the Gummi Bears and Jafar changes Rajah into a tiger cub and exposes Ali by turning him back into Aladdin and sends Aladdin Abu Carpet and the Gummi Bears to the end of the earth and takes over the palace but at the end Aladdin Abu Carpet and Gummi Bears head back to set things right meanwhile at the palace Jafar has Jasmine as his love slave and Iago is torturing the Sultan and Igthorn is claiming his throne and Toadwart is eating donuts but Aladdin returns and battles Jafar and Grammi makes gummi berry juice making them bounce out bouncing Igthorn and Toadwart and Jafar traps Jasmine in an hour glass and unravils the Carpet and changes into a monsterous cobra fighting Aladdin and is about to kill him but Aladdin tricks Jafar by telling him that the Genie is more powerful and Jafar wishes to be a genie and Genie changes Jafar into an evil red djinn and Aladdin frees Jasmine from the hour glass and a dark lamp is made but Aladdin rubs the lamp sucking Jafar into it and he drags Iago with him and the spell is broken Rajah is a fullgrown tiger again and Abu is a real monkey again the Carpet is back to normal and Genie tosses Jafars lamp out into the dessert and throws Igthorn and Toadwart out into the sea and Aladdin frees the Genie and the Sultan changes the law allowing Jasmine to wed Aladdin and Genie goes on vacation and the Gummi Bears head back to Gummi Glen and Aladdin and Jasmine have another romantic carpet flight the end Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films